


MECAENAS

by arkinh



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eventual Romance, Other, Outer Space
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkinh/pseuds/arkinh
Summary: D'un souffle seul, le garçon embrasa le ciel d'une nuée d'étoiles sereines. Les crevasses de ses yeux n'étaient que brume, tempête humide. Ses bras, ses doigts s'articulèrent ; la vaine mécanique lui enfla le cœur de tristesse.Bientôt sa vie s'éteindrait pour en allumer une nouvelle.





	1. Chapter 1

D'un souffle seul, le garçon embrasa le ciel d'une nuée d'étoiles sereines. Les crevasses de ses yeux n'étaient que brume, tempête humide. Ses bras, ses doigts s'articulèrent ; la vaine mécanique lui enfla le coeur de tristesse.

L'essence de sa vie s'éteindrait sur le matelas du jour, et une dernière pensée d'amour viendrait l'étreindre, si fort. Les rouages fatigués de son corps étaient en train de rompre, la lenteur de leur agonie lui rappelait cette horreur qu'avait été l'existence. La souffrance était muette, presque paisible. Il avait vécu trop longtemps, vu tant de choses.

Témoin silencieux de civilisations éteintes, de cultures disparues, tout n'était plus que poussière. Ses paumes caressaient le sable et la chaleur fracassante. L'atmosphère était lourde, l'air chargé de soufre et d'azote.

 

❝ **― veuillez vous rendre au module de sauvetage le plus proche : taux d'oxygène en dessous de 4%** ❞

 

Sa bouche trembla d'un sourire tendre, la voix féminine de son assistance résonnait avec peine. Elle était sa seule compagne, l'amie auprès de laquelle il exalterait ces derniers instants. Les pupilles dilatées, il porta son regard sur le plafond tacheté de l'espace. La beauté n'avait parfois pas de forme, elle s'exprimait au travers de toute chose.

Il contemplait l'infini, trouvait des brins d'éternels dans le regard serein des étoiles au-dessus de lui. Sa respiration eut un léger soubresaut, le dioxyde de carbone commençait à prendre le pas.

Le calme, l'amertume, la nostalgie. Il se sentait traversé de toutes parts, cette humanité infectieuse qui nourrissait son esprit de questions sans réponse. Qu'il était bête de vouloir tout comprendre. Il réalisait à présent à quel point sa vie était futile, une malheureuse potentialité dans le vaste univers. Et au moment où il abandonnerait ce plan d'existence, des naissances feraient écho. La vie résonnerait encore.

Ses poumons le brûlaient, il trouva l'agonie longue mais n'avait déjà plus la force de l'écourter. Ses pieds, ses jambes puis ses doigts, ses paumes, ses bras ne répondaient plus au besoin de mouvement. Étendu dans la poussière carmin, le dos contre une roche épaisse, il patientait et quémandait la mort.


	2. Chapter 2

 

❝ **― calcul de coordonnées en cours** ❞

Seul son parmi le vide de l'espace, une respiration régulière animait les lieux. Poussière, amas de petites roches, morceaux de bâtiments. Les restes flottants d'une civilisation disparue se hissait sur les flans mortifiés de cette planète. Des millénaires plus tôt, la vie prospérait. Tout cela n'était cependant qu'hypothèses.

L'homme glissa son regard au loin et aperçu les ruines d'un palais aux dimensions massacrantes. Les vestiges de cette ville dénotaient avec tout ce qu'ils avaient précédemment trouvés. Son immensité, sa probable opulence, la véhémence de ses constructions. Cette cité morte laissait paraître une puissance incroyable.

Pas à pas, l'homme avançait par l'une des allées principales, une grande avenue. De ses yeux seuls, il tentait de matérialiser les possibilités des structures. Les bâtiments étaient faits de pierres brutes, sculptées si finement ; leur qualité de conservation était parfois impressionnante. Au bout de cette avenue, des colonnes s'étaient effondrées avec l'avant de l'une des hautes bâtisses.

❝ **intercom' connexion ―** ❞

L'homme fronça les sourcils sans s'arrêter d'avancer, il perçut quelques grésillements dans son dispositif de communication. D'un geste rendu lent par sa combinaison d'exploration, il passa son bras droit devant ses yeux, ajustant les réglages de son dispositif grâce aux commande manuelles.

 

❝ ...ous reçoit pas bien ― damnit, Chanyeol tu me reçois ?

_ Légèrement coupé, mais oui. Je te reçois. ❞

 

Des éclats de voix et des rires se firent entendre en fond, comme lointain pour son audition. Le jeune homme continuait de progresser le long de l'avenue fantôme en écoutant ses camarades d'expédition se réjouir. La plupart étaient des scientifiques, des personnes de savoir ou bien des militaires.

Il leur avait fallu des années pour avoir les autorisations de mener des recherches sur cette planète, la zone spatiale était restrictive et interdite sans dérogation. 

 

❝ Tu peux me donner ta position ? les derniers relevés manquent de précision, je dois recalibrer nos appareils. ❞

 

Cette fois-ci, la silhouette se stoppa. Il lui fallu un petit moment et quelques manipulations afin de transmettre sa position, les relevés se faisaient à intervalle régulière.

 

❝ **Nouveau calcul en cours** ― Joon ? Dis moi dès que tu as ma position

_ C'est bon, on vient de trianguler ton signal tout est ok. Rentre pas trop tard, tu n'as que six heures d'autonomie encore

_ Oui maman, bien maman ❞

 

Dans un rire commun, Chanyeol coupa son intercomm' alors qu'il atteignait un croisement sur la grande avenue. Tout était si parfait dans la conception, les pierres s'alignaient parfaitement les unes aux autres. Cette antique civilisation avait certainement des secrets oubliés, et il ne tenait qu'à eux de les découvrir.

Ils étudiaient les récits, les morceaux de textes subsistants, mais ce n'était pas grand chose face à tout ce qu'ils allaient découvrir au creux de cette ville fantôme. Un pan entier de l'histoire, toute une civilisation oubliée, effacée par le temps.

Cela faisait des millénaires que la planète n'avait pas été approchée. Un périmètre bactériologique. Ce monde avait subi une pandémie, une extinction rapide et inopinée. Les récits parlaient d'une grande peste, d'une maladie qui rongeait le corps en quelques jours seulement. D'autres planètes, comme celle-ci, avaient été mises en quarantaine.

Même les plus grandes civilisations avaient leurs faiblesses. C'était d'ailleurs cette raison qui avait permis la mobilisation de cette expédition. Leur petite équipe de chercheurs avait publié une thèse très complète sur l'extinction des grandes civilisations et les causes de leur chute.

Bien évidemment, leur travail avait attiré l'œil curieux des pouvoirs. Les dirigeants redoutaient les paramètres inconnus, les facteurs incontrôlables de la nature. Même si les problématiques climatiques de chaque planète avait leur part à jouer, le plus inquiétant était toujours la menace bactériologique. Ce qui pouvait toucher l'humain, faire s'écrouler la société en un claquement de doigt. Après tout, les être étaient encore fragiles par leur nature, ce nouvelles maladies apparaissaient sans cesse, le cycle de la vie et de l'évolution.

Les œuvres, les idées, les penseurs n'avaient que trop rabâché les probabilités, leur potentialité devenait effrayante. Alors l'équipe de Chanyeol s'était lancée dans un projet aux proportions gargantuesques.

Pendant leurs recherches ils avaient trouvé le nom d'une civilisation maintenant oubliée. Les planètes qu'elles dominaient, et sur lesquelles elle exerçait son influence, se trouvaient à présent toutes dans une zone de quarantaine très stricte. Cela faisait plus d'un millénaire que ces mondes étaient inhabitables, considérés comme morts.

KL-533 : la planète avait perdu son nom d'origine au moment du confinement inter-planétaire. Mais avant cela elle était l'épicentre de la civilisation des Ohmnéens. On leur prêtait plusieurs noms, mais ce dernier étant le plus récurrent avait été considéré comme le principal.

Au fond, on ne savait que des choses très vagues sur ce peuple. Ils étaient des constructeurs, d'immenses penseurs et bâtisseurs. Leurs cités avaient l'allure de celle dans laquelle Chanyeol se trouvait. Ils avaient trouvé la capitale, le centre de toutes les connaissances de ce peuple disparu. Et avec la crédulité d'un enfant, il admirait la grandeur de ce peuple et leur aptitude à exécuter de réelle prouesses architecturales.

Après de longues recherches, ils avaient découverts que cette civilisation avait participé à l'initiation de l'humanité aux hautes technologies. Dans son évolution, le genre humain s'était confronté à une barrière au progrès. Les capacités techniques étaient dépassées par la conception, et cette même conception manquait d'une maturité certaine, mais surtout de recul. La technologie, les sciences stagnaient.

Plusieurs civilisations avaient permis à l'humanité d'élever son niveau de technologie, de découvrir de nouvelles idées à intégrer dans ses mœurs. Mathématiques, physique quantique, robotique, cybernétique, aéronautique, et tant d'autres avaient bénéficié de ce coup de pouce. Aujourd'hui elle faisait partie d'un grand tout de l'univers, participait aux découvertes spatiales et inter-galactiques. Ils mobilisaient leurs forces, même maigres, pour aider à la coopération entre les nations de chaque système.

Cette humanité tolérante et altruiste avait demandé de longs siècles de maturation, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

Arrivé face aux colonnes écroulées, le jeune homme chercha un endroit pour se glisser de l'autre côté, à l'intérieur du bâtiment. En utilisant ses outils d'exploration, il réussit à détecter une faille par laquelle il devrait arriver à rentrer. Il lui fallu tout de même quelques efforts de contorsion pour passer de l'autre côté de l'amas de roches, l'épaisseur était impresionnante.

D'un geste lent, il porta la main à sa tempe afin d'allumer les éclairages frontaux de son casque. L'endroit s'illumina sous les maigres rayons. La cavité était vaste, sa hauteur autant que sa largeur relevait du gigantisme. Chanyeol n'avait plus les mots, ses yeux tentaient vainement de cueillir le moindre détail de cette oeuvre architecturale. Il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de son autonomie pour explorer la moitié de ce seul bâtiment.

 

❝ **― 4 heures 26 minutes d'autonomie** ❞

 

Avançant prudemment le long de l'un des murs, Chanyeol cherchait une quelconque inscription, une indication pouvant lui permettre d'identifier l'utilité de ce bâtiment. Avant de lancer cette première mission d'exploration, leur équipe avait survolé la zone, fait descendre des assistants robotisés afin de quadriller la ville.

Cette tâche leur avait pris plus d'une semaine tant la surface à couvrir avait été importante, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient persuadé que la cité possédait des souterrains organisés. Cependant, ils souhaitaient tout d'abord se concentrer sur l'exploration de la ville de surface. Leurs observations en survol avait permis de créer une carte, modélisée en trois dimensions pour une meilleure visualisation.

Certains membres de l'équipe n'étaient pas habilités à descendre sur le terrain, leur temps d'exploration était limité et cadré. Étant donné la catégorisation de la planète, il avait fallu suivre une formation particulière. Chanyeol l'avait suivi, il ne pouvait pas accepter de ne pas parcourir les ruines de ces villes chargées d'histoire et de mémoires.

Avant d'atteindre la capitale, il avait eu l'occasion de s'arrêter sur quelques autres petites cités. Leur architecture étaient bien moins impressionnante mais relevait tout de même d'une certaine complexité. Ils avaient pu recueillir un tas d'informations, d'échantillons, d'artefacts et antiquités à étudier.

Le souffle serein, l'explorateur remarqua un changement. Il venait d'arriver au bout de ce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée, long de plus de deux mètres. L'espace se scindait en plusieurs directions, des sortes d'alvéoles étaient sculptées dans le mur. Automatiquement, son esprit visualisa un moyen de transport comme les anciennes technologies des ascenseurs. Et bien évidemment, il se doutait qu'ils n'étaient plus en fonction après tout ce temps, surtout sans énergie.

Embêté de devoir rebrousser chemin, il vérifia son niveau d'oxygène avant de s'avancer. Il prit le temps de scanner l'un des ascenseurs pour mesurer son niveau de technologie, ils pourraient peut-être trouver un moyen de les utiliser malgré tout.

Son regard scruta de chaque côté, et il remarqua que le hall se coupait en deux couloirs, l'un à droite l'autre à gauche. Dans un soupir de résignation, Chanyeol se força à ne pas s'engager dans l'un des sombres corridors. D'après ses calculs il allait devoir rentrer, son autonomie d'oxygène ne serait plus assez élevée sinon.

 

❝ **― 4 heures 2 minutes d'autonomie** ❞

 

Il fit demi-tour et s'engagea de l'autre côté du hall. Ses yeux cherchaient toujours un symbole, un mot, une indication quelconque. Les bâtiments auxquels ils avaient fait face depuis leur arrivée sur cette planète étaient vides. En plus de cette culture étrange pour l'art minimaliste, aucune inscription n'était observable.

D'après l'un des membres de l'équipe, un expert en technologie anciennes et actuelles, chaque cité devait être connecté à un réseau d'affichage holographique. Les vestiges de pierres et de roches avaient des propriétés conductrices et minérales particulièrement intéressantes. Bien entendu, ils n'en étaient qu'à des hypothèses et cherchaient des preuves pour affûter ces potentialités.

Les murs du hall étaient vides d'écritures, seules quelques décorations gravées sur les hauteurs semblaient agrémenter la pierre. Chanyeol restait très impressionné par les larges blocs qui s'empilaient, les délimitations de chaque bloc étaient quasiment indiscernables.

Lorsqu'il quitta l'obscurité du bâtiment, l'explorateur se promit de trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions. Il avait tant d'espoir vis-à-vis de cette ville. Son immensité devait forcément regorger de secrets, il espérait simplement avoir le temps d'en découvrir quelques uns. Leur crédit d'exploration sur cette planète n'était pas illimité, ils devaient calculer avec prudence pour ne pas gâcher la moindre seconde. Ils avaient aménagé la majorité de leur temps d'exploration pour cette ville, cet épicentre. Toute la planète semblait s'articuler autour de cette seule cité, dans les constructions et la conception même des fondations de chaque ville et des axes de connexion. Cette observation avait troublé l'équipe qui n'en comprenait pas encore la raison.

Il y avait tant de mystère, d'incompréhension autour de cette civilisation. Et ils espéraient mieux comprendre ce peuple maintenant disparu pour prévenir les erreurs que d'autres civilisations pourraient faire à l'avenir.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
La tête lourde et le regard plissé par l’heure tardive, l’homme surveillait les signes d’activité sur les multiples écrans de son tableau de bord. Dans un effort lent, il se releva pour aller au centre de la pièce ; une table de modélisation s’y trouvait avec un plan de la ville. Il observait sans un mot cette carte virtuelle, sa précision incroyable rendue possible grâce à la technologie de leurs capteurs. La table de cartographie leur permettait de centraliser la majorité des actions, plusieurs écrans holographiques pouvaient s’y fixer, s’en détacher et véhiculer les informations sans effort. L’équipe avait l’habitude d’user de ces outils au quotidien, tout le vaisseau était connecté à un système central.

Cependant, l’intelligence artificielle d’assistance n’avait quasiment aucun droit d'exécution sans l’aval vocal d’un des membres de l’équipe. La vie artificielle était un sujet très délicat, et pour ce genre d’expédition ils n’avaient pas eu d’autre choix que d’accepter la présence d’une IA de troisième degré. Ces intelligences n’avaient qu’un seul niveau de conscience, et s’en tenaient aux ordres sans être capable de prendre des décisions par elles-mêmes. L’avantage : en cas de soucis pendant leur voyage, l’IA exécutait un programme de préservation. On l’appelait la sauvegarde. Au moindre danger, la vaisseau était confiné et les membres d’équipages forcé d’exécuter la procédure en fonction du danger potentiel.

Après plusieurs incidents, les concepteurs avaient été dans l’obligation d’intégrer une IA de secours afin de prendre en charge le fonctionnement du vaisseau si aucun être intelligent ne pouvait le faire. Bien évidemment, les militaires étaient plus ou moins pour cette démarche. L’utilisation de l’IA comportait trop de risques à leurs yeux.

Leur confiance ne pouvait en aucun cas être accordée à une forme de vie artificielle, dites inférieure. Il était certain qu’avec la limitation du niveau de conscience, l’IA était très loin d’une forme de vie similaire à l’être humain, l’écart était visible et admis par tous. Il avait existé des intelligences artificielles au niveau de conscience équivalent à celui des Hommes et autres êtres similaires… Plusieurs mythes circulaient parmi la communauté scientifique ; certains avaient essayé de créer une forme de vie artificielle comparable à l’être humain.

Cependant, cette pratique avait été rendue illégale et fortement contrainte par de multiples législations. Avant même que l’humanité ne fasse partie de la coalition entre les systèmes et différentes planètes, la décision d’interdire l’apparition de cette forme de vie avait été mise en oeuvre. Les penseurs de l’époque avaient tranché, estimant que malgré tout le bénéfice que pourrait apporter cette forme de vie dans l’univers, les peuples et civilisations n’étaient pas prêt à les accueillir. Leur tolérance était encore trop faible pour cela.

Et depuis, ce statut n’avait pas été changé. Bien entendu, le débat revenait toutes les décennies. Certaines communautés de scientifiques estimaient que le temps de la compréhension était venu, mais beaucoup de peuples craignaient l’intégration de cette nouvelle forme de vie. Donner la vie, déifier sa propre science par égocentrisme. Peu importait la nature des Hommes, leurs origines à travers l’univers, ils n’avaient aucun légitimité à prétendre jouer les Dieux vivants.

Alors la décision restait inchangée, l’âge des androïdes doués de conscience arriverait, mais pas maintenant.

Le soupir au bord des lèvres, l’homme s’accouda contre la table holographique sans cesser de détailler cette ville sans fin. Chanyeol avait raison, l’architecture de cette cité était phénoménale, jamais auparavant ils n’avaient vu cela. Sa complexité relevait d’un usage plus important que la simple nécessité d’esthétisme.

Plongé dans sa réflexion, il se redressa tout de même en entendant une silhouette se joindre à lui. Tiède et délicate, une caresse familière étreignit son épaule alors que la personne s’arrêta à ses côtés.

❝ Cette ville est magnifique, chuchota-t-on.

_ Autant qu’elle est effrayante… J’ai la sensation d’y voir le reflet de notre propre société, celle que nous connaîtrons à l’avenir, celle que nous construisons pour nos enfants.

_ C’est ce dont on a tous peur, que notre paix s’effondre, que le savoir se perde et ne nous sauve pas de cette mort qu’on fuit depuis des siècles. ❞

L’homme se tourna, s’appuyant toujours contre la table en détaillant son homologue. Il couva son sourire avec tendresse, passant une main contre la hanche du jeune homme avant de le tirer contre lui. Le geste était doux, sans précipitation et d’un naturel étonnant pour toute personne extérieure. L’autre passa une main dans les cheveux courts de son interlocuteur, le murmure au bout des lèvres alors que leurs visages n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres. 

❝ Je sais que tu as peur de ce qu’on va découvrir, mais au moindre problème tu seras le premier à enclencher la procédure de sauvegarde Joonie.

_ Évidemment… Je ne veux pas qu’il vous arrive quelque chose, je suis le capitaine de cette expédition et j’ai promis de tous vous ramener chez vous.

_ Tout ira bien, tout le monde connaît les risques. On se prépare à ça depuis des années, maintenant qu’on y est il n’est plus temps de reculer.

_ Il n’empêche qu’être prudent ne tuera personne, soupira Namjoon en enlaçant plus fermement la taille de son vis-à-vis. Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. ❞

Dans un rire tendre, son compagnon déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de se serrer contre lui. Même s’il se sentait parfois étouffé par cette attitude protectrice qu’avait son aîné, perdu sur une planète fantôme, il s’en sentait rassuré. Namjoon avait de grosses responsabilités pour cette expédition, au regard de la loi et des conventions inter-galactiques, il était le garant de cette équipe et de leur retour auprès de leurs foyers.

❝ Tu n’es pas seul Joonie, on porte tous la responsabilité de cette expédition, tous ensemble.

_ Jungkook… Souffla le capitaine. Il n’y a que toi qui sache apaiser mes humeurs décidément, mais tu devrais te reposer comme les autres. Demain s’annonce être une longue journée.

_ Tu dois autant que nous te reposer, ne me force pas à te disputer sur ce point.

_ Je te rappelle que tu sors demain, alors tu as plus besoin de repos que moi jeune homme. ❞

Une nouvelle étreinte froissa leurs corps, et Jungkook se permit un baiser plus appuyé avant de laisser son aîné. Il lui caressa la joue tout en se libérant de son emprise, lui chuchotant de ne pas trop tarder, qu’il l’attendait dans leur cabine pour dormir.

L’âme sereine, le jeune capitaine alla réveiller son second. Il devait toujours y avoir une personne éveillée pour parer à n’importe quelle éventualité. Même si leur équipe était réduite, Namjoon était très fier des qualités et compétences de chacun de ses membres d’équipage. Son second, Sehun, était quelqu’un de très discret mais de particulièrement compétent lorsqu’il s’agissait de logistique spatiale. Honnêtement, lors du recrutement, tout le monde avait été surpris de voir ses résultats. Sehun avait une allure assez banale, on ne le remarquait pas vraiment par sa présence orale non plus. Mais c’était aussi ce qui avait plus à Namjoon, le jeune homme était humble avec lui-même.

Il n’avait pas la grosse tête, et se contentait d’appliquer les ordres autant que son expertise lorsqu’il y avait débat sur des problèmes techniques pendant les voyages d'entraînement.

Lorsque Jungkook disait qu’ils s’étaient longuement entraînés à toutes les probables éventualités, ce n’était pas un euphémisme. Pendant cinq longues années, l’équipe avait appris à se connaître, à travailler ensemble. Namjoon avait expressément choisi un entraînement plus dur que la normale, même si cela poussait chacun dans ses retranchements, il souhaitait justement voir les réactions, les humeurs et changements de personnalités. Il n’était pas idiot, même s’il y avait de grande chances que tout se passe parfaitement bien, un tout petit imprévu pouvait amener des tension dans l’équipe et certains membres se transformer en véritable bombe à retardement.

Alors ils avaient continué de se préparer, de passer renforcer leurs capacités physiques et mentales pour être à la hauteur de l’expédition, à la hauteur des enjeux qu’elle représentait pour toute une communauté.  
  
  
  


L’échine crispée par la journée passée, Namjoon eu quelques mots avec son second avant de lui laisser la main. Il avait pleine confiance en lui alors il se rendit directement dans ses quartiers, la mine sereine. Son esprit s’évadait déjà vers quelques songes.

Toute l’équipe était au courant de la relation qu’il entretenait avec Jungkook, mais l’un comme l’autre avaient su prouver qu’ils étaient capable de mettre leur sentiments de côté pour le bien de tous. Certaines situations en simulation de vol ou de sortie avaient permis d’affirmer cet engagement qu’ils tenaient.

Même au quotidien, ils n’exposaient jamais leur couple et restaient très discrets. Jungkook détestait s’exhiber, mais surtout il n’aimait pas qu’on puisse penser qu’il bénéficier d’un traitement de faveur. En entretenant une relation aussi intime avec le capitaine, forcément les gens pouvaient émettre un jugement négatif. Et le jeune homme n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec de tels enfantillages, il voulait simplement faire son métier, remplir les missions qu’on lui donnait.

En tant que responsable en techniques anciennes, il maîtrisait la majorité des conceptions de systèmes archaïques ; des débuts de l’informatique primaire à aujourd’hui. Pour être honnête, Namjoon avait été très impressionné de voir son compagnon exercer dans son domaine de compétence. Mais au fond il se sentait fier de chaque personne qui composaient cette équipe, malgré leurs défauts, leurs écarts parfois, il leur accordait une grande estime ainsi que sa confiance.

Ses muscles eurent un mouvement de détente quand il referma le sas derrière lui, il aperçut son compagnon allongé sur le ventre dans les draps de leur couche. Sans se presser, il se mit en sous-vêtement, quitter sa combinaison de bord lui fit un bien fou. Puis il vint s’installer contre Jungkook dans le lit, il embrassa son épaule avec un sourire tout en enlaçant sa taille.

❝ Sehun a pris le relai ?

_ Mh, il est temps de se reposer maintenant. Tu as bien assez veillé comme ça.

_ Tu sais qu’ici les nuits font vingt heures ? Donc on a largement le temps d’avoir assez de repos. ❞

En réponse au rire de son cadet, Namjoon se contenta de pouffer en l’allongeant sur le dos. Les yeux dans les yeux, il prit le temps de lui caresser la joue, de déposer de longues tendresses du bout de ses lèvres dans son cou. Leur expédition les avait mené au milieu de nulle part, dans les ruines d’une civilisation disparue, alors parfois ils avaient besoin de se retrouver juste tous les deux. Un instant de tendresse.

Plus que quiconque, Jungkook savait à quel point ces moments de douceur étaient essentiel à son compagnon. Leur capitaine avait beau faire preuve d’une force d’esprit remarquable, d’un sang froid certain et d’une droiture exemplaire, lui voyait les petites brèches. Namjoon restait un être humain fait de chair et de sang comme eux tous, mais il n’avait pas le droit de craquer de se laisser aller à ses humeurs. Alors Jungkook lui accordait de l’attention, prenait soin de veiller à ce qu’il aille bien.

Ils n’avaient pas forcément besoin de se parler, d’établir le dialogue pour se comprendre. Les gestes apaisaient leurs tensions. Tranquillement, ils s’installèrent pour la nuit. La tête lourde contre l’oreiller, Namjoon avait déjà fermé les yeux pendant que le plus jeune glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Les caresses fusaient comme une tempête tranquille, Jungkook berçait ses pensées tout en lui apportant la chaleur réconfortante d’une étreinte. La simplicité de leurs échanges avait quelque chose de libérateur.

Les douceurs s’estompèrent progressivement, tandis qu’à son tour Jungkook sombrait aux côtés de son compagnon.  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me demande si cette histoire est intéressante ? elle me plaît beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si ça valait le coup de la partager finalement
> 
> j'espère quand même que les quelques âmes qui passeront par là apprécient la lecture de cette fiction. C'était un des projets qui me tenait vraiment à cœur dernièrement
> 
> 💜


End file.
